Histoire à lire tard le soir
by Fleur Delacour4
Summary: C'est une histoire sans but et sans suite ! bonne lecture !


N/A Bon je voulais juste vous avertir que cette fanfic n'aura pas de suite !!! à moins que pleins de monde veulent une suite, la je pourrais peut-être en écrire une ! Oui et aussi, tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ...  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
  
  
Histoire à lire tard le soir  
  
  
  
- tête de pu ! Le portrait de la grosse dame bascula et Hermione Granger pénétra dans la salle commune des Griffondors. La pièce était comme d'habitude mise à part une chose, il y avait de la musique. Une musique qui semblait venir de nul part. Le genre de musique énervante qui ne finit jamais... Un garçon au cheveux roux et en robe de soirée mauve vraiment laide se tenait devant elle. - Hermignonne - Hein QUOI ??? - Euh ... Hermione, voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ? Les fauteuils disparurent dans un pop couvert par la musique. Sans qu'elle ne réponde, il lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Hermione dansait son cinquième slow involontairement aux bras de ce garçon vraiment mal-élevé quand soudain ; - Hermione ! - Hermione !!! Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était sur le point de tomber de son lit. - Excuse-moi, je crois que je t'ai poussé un peu fort ... mais c'est que tu dors comme un tronc ! C'était Parvati Patil. - Parvati, on dit comme une buche ... - Ah ! daccord ... je suis venu te réveiller parce que Ron ... Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ron ... RON !!! ROOOOONNNNN !!!!! c'était avec lui qu'elle dansait cette nuit. C'était un rêve étrange. Pourquoi voudrait-elle danser avec lui ? Ah c'est vrai, en fait elle ne voulait pas ... Pauvre Ron, il n'a rien d'attirant ! À part peut-être ses yeux d'un vert ... Non, à bien y penser, il n'a vraiment rien d'attirant ! - Hermione ! Mais c'est que tu dort encore !!! Non mais, tu m'écoutes ? - Oui ! Oui, Parvati. - Bon ! Je te disait que Ron et Harry veulent te demander quelque-chose. - OUIIIIII JE LE VEUX !!! euh ... Bon daccord je descend ! Hermione s'habilla en vitesse, mais cette fois si, elle pris le temps de se brosser les cheveux, emmêler et plein de noeud comme d'habitude. Sa brosse emmêler dans sa touffe, elle finit par descendre dans la salle commune où Harry et Ron l'accostèrent. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne dise quelque- chose, elle tendit l'oreille. - Ouf !!! Il n'y a pas de musique ! - Hein ???, lançèrent Harry et Ron incrédule. - Non, non rien ... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? - Hermione, il faut que tu nous aide ! - On a fait une gaffe ! - Une méga gaffe ! - Je dirais même plus ... - OK ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? À ce moment précis, Neville arriva en courant, ou plutôt en sprintant, et rentra dans le groupe de plein fouet. BANG !!! Hermione, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent parterre. Neville, lui, continua sa course avec le ballon un peu plus loin, contourna Fred, planta Georges, botta le ballon de toute ses forces et ... C'EST LE BUT !!! - La foule est en délire !!!, commente Lee Jordan, c'est une première pour le soccer dans le monde des sorciers et une première pour Neville dans le monde du sport ... Tout le monde riaient de Neville en le pointant du doitg, puisque Neville courait encore ce qui devait arriver arriva ... une bonne dizaine de Griffondors se retrouvèrent avec un doigt pogné dans l'oeil. Après que le trois quart de la salle soit parti pour l'infirmerie ... - Ron voulait savoir ce que faisait un sortilège de Courpartout, expliqua Harry. - En fait, je le savais déjà ... hi hi hi hi hi ha ha ha hum hum (la il s'étouffe, il riait comme les méchants, le genre de rire a gorge déployé qui finit par un étouffement aigu ...) Hermione se concentra, prit sa baguette,visa Neville et dit ; - Stoptacourse ! ... - ... Neville, maudit épais ... tu peux arrêter de courir ! Neville arrêta aussitôt de courir. Essouflé, il vint se mettre a genou devant Hermione pour l'acclamer. - Bon daccord je n'en demandait pas tant Neville. Un simple "merci !" aurait suffi ! C'est assez !!! Non mais, laisse mes souliers tranquille !!! Pendant que Neville s'en allait chercher de la cire pour cirer les chaussures d'Hermione, Hermione elle-même, profitant de ce moment de total confusion de la part d'Harry et de Ron, s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ... 


End file.
